Sometimes Lust Comes First
by Birddi
Summary: Roxas thought, maybe it was because the other looked like a freak. It might have been the face tattoos. AkuRoku, AxelRoxas


**Sometimes Lust Comes First**

By: Birddi

Oi. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"So, we'll always be together?"

"Is that a question?" Roxas drawled, throwing his head to the side to watch whatever his twin was up to, taking a leisurely sip from his drink as he did so. Sora was probably in one of his flighty, somewhat spastic moods, which in itself wasn't too unusual, and resigned himself to dealing with his bubbly twin. "If it is, it's a stupid one."

Sora giggled, knowing even with the barbed words Roxas spoke, that the sentiment was kind. The brunette giggled at his twin who was often called the ornery one, and couldn't help but tease. "Maybe this year you'll even get laid! K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes-"

Roxas cut off his brother's idiotic drabble before anything else could be said. "The percentage of relationships today that are founded on emotional outpourings and the decadence of Hallmark's romantic love is appallingly low, and such a 'thing'", which Roxas made quote fingers even around his cup of soda for, "is only a social construct to keep adulterous behavior low and another way for church and state to infringe on individual's choice and desires." With a noisy slurp of the last of his drink, Roxas continued with his critic of the church, "Guilt is a costly penny, after all."

The brunet boy across from him just smiled easily and poked the blonde. "Roxas! Stop being that way! It'll be fun."

For Sora's trouble, he got a raised eyebrow and a scoff.

"It'll be exciting!" his brother insisted, standing. Roxas didn't think so.

"You're a romantic of the worst kind, Sor." Roxas told his brother evenly, rolling his eyes at the enthusiastic head nod and Sora's complete agreement to the statement. Roxas continued to play with the straw, not bothering to care that there was no soda left. He was perfectly content with his life.

That was until he looked up and saw red. His libido then took that precise moment of seeing a rather …interesting character, to remind him that he was indeed human. Honestly, he had been perfectly happy with labeling himself as asexual. Therefore, Roxas couldn't for the life of him reason why the taller than tall red head had captured his attention, and his sex drive, but he leaned over the table and around his brother to get a better look.

Maybe it was because the other looked like a freak.

It might have been the face tattoos.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and squinted, that wasn't quiet right. The man in front of him was rather… breathtaking actually. Freaky but breathtaking…and sexy, really sexy. In a way Roxas hadn't really known before. Sure he had seen his fair share of dreamy guys, with his happily gay brother he wasn't that out of the loop, but this guy was just really different. He carried himself different; confident and casual, taught as if he was waiting for the moment to snap. It was …rather captivating, actually. From what he could see, it was a mass of fire red hair on a tall body. The laughing man was lanky, almost as if he never quiet grew into his body. A bit too skinny, but for him it was like a long string of tight wire. Standing with a group of friends, the taller man with the shapely hips threw his head back and laughed, he looked…good.

Roxas licked his lips.

The red head hips were wide, and Roxas thought with half a mind how wonderful a coincidence it was that he could do splits easily from years of gymnastics.

Blue eyes widened at that thought, and as a healthy blush spread across his cheeks, he couldn't help the smirk. He liked those hips, and Roxas didn't think he'd mind if they walked themselves over. It wouldn't be hard, Roxas thought for the other to push away those around them and making the couple of yards easily with the redhead's long gate. Maybe the redhead would growl. Roxas wanted him to growl. Maybe the redhead could do that before he began to crawl on top of him ever so slowly. Meeting Roxas with a smile, the redhead could then climb slowly on top of him, forcing Roxas to bend himself backwards. The redhead could dip his head then, running his tongue along the boy's neck, purring softly when he caught a particular sensitive area that made Roxas mew with pleasure, while shapely hips could grind down into him.

Hips that could rock back and forth – grinding into him, sweat glistening down against pale skin.

"Roxas…" Came the worried voice of his brother, "…Hey, Roxas…"

Roxas felt his eyes widen in horror as he realized what he was thinking and what consequence that had as he started to feel his pants tighten. Sora had apparently noticed as well, having come up behind him and thus getting a rather good view of his twin's crotch, and started to laugh outrageously at his blonde brother's misfortune of getting hard in the middle of the mall's food court.

Blushing red, Roxas reached across the table to his messenger bag and with an all too casual manner slid it across the table and onto his lap. Sora, much to his brother's chagrin, only laughed louder drawing more and more attention to themselves. To Roxas own absolute horror even the group the redhead was in paused in their talking and looked over to them. Paling to sheet white, Roxas caught the redhead's green gaze rake over them, it wasn't so much as appreciation as it was evaluation, but Roxas still felt the world disappear.

Only to be brought back to reality and his mortification as the arms of his twin, having leaned over to wrap his arms around Roxas's shoulders. He could just feel the brunette behind him continued to shake in mirth.

"Well, damn, Rox. I didn't mean that!"

--

It would be all of five minutes before Roxas would push the redhead into the men's room, locking the door behind him.

It would be an hour and nine minutes before he came out grinning, with the knowledge that the redhead's name was Axel, and with Axel's phone number.

It would be two weeks until Sora could say the word 'excitement' without laughing.

* * *

Happy New Year!

Who like's a little tough Roxas? Let me know what you think.


End file.
